The present invention relates to a cable connector having a system for high-speed signal transmission, and particularly to a new assembly of the grounding plate and insulative spacer of the system for high-speed signal transmission.
Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 86102087; 86102088; 86102094 and 86102095 disclose cable connectors with a system for high-speed signal transmission. U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,771 as shown in FIG. 5, discloses a conventional high speed cable connector 90 which has a dielectric housing 91, two terminal blocks 93, a plurality of high speed signal terminals 94 inserted molded with the terminal blocks 93, a grounding plate 95 clamped between the terminal blocks 93, and a plurality of coaxial cables 96. The grounding plate 95 forms a plurality of wing-shaped position arms 952 at a rear end thereof. Each cable 96 has a center conductor 962 and a metallic braid 964. The center conductor 962 is soldered to an end of a corresponding terminal 94. The position arms 952 clamp the metallic braids 964 of each of the coaxial cables 96, thereby retaining the cable and transmitting electrostatic charge to ground via a mating connector (not shown) engaged with the cable connector 90. However, to manufacture a conventional high-speed cable connector by insert molding the terminals with the terminal block, all the terminals are first positioned in the molds, and then molten plastic is inserted into the molds under high pressure. Using this procedure, it is difficult to achieve a product with the terminals in the preferred position since the terminals are very thin, so production output suffers. Hence, an improved cable connector having a system for high-speed signal transmission is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.